Patriarch's Own Realm (Jinavia)
The Patriarch's Own Realm (in Latin officially Regnum Proprium Patriarchae), is a landlocked suzerain city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave just outside the city of Saint Basilsburg, Jinavia. It has an area of 100 hectares (247.105 acres), and a population of 2,0000. Patriarch's Own Realm was established as an autonomous realm in 1256 by the Emmanuel Treaty. The Emmanuel Treaty of 1256 brought both the city-state and the Holy Jinavian Empire into existence. The Realm is distinct from the Holy See: ordinances of the Patriarch's Own Realm are published both in Latin and Sanskrit; official documents of the Holy See are issued mainly in Latin. Patriarch's Own Realm is an ecclesiastical or sacerdotal-monarchical state, ruled by the Patriarch of the Empire. The highest state functionaries are all clergymen of various ethnic origins. It is the location of the Patriarch's residence, referred to as the Emmanuel Palace. Geography The territory of the Realm is part of the Mons Emmanelianus, and of the adjacent Patriarchal Fields. It is in this territory that St. Basils' Basilica, the Emmanuel Palace, the Divine Chapel, and other buildings were built. The territory includes St. Basils' Square, distinguished from the territory of the Empire only by a white line along the limit of the square, where it touches Twelve Apostles Square. St. Basils' Square is reached through the Street of the Standards, which runs from close to the river to St. Basils'. According to the Emmanuel Treaty, certain properties of the Holy See enjoy extraterritorial status similar to that of foreign embassies. Government The Government of Patriarch's Own Realm takes place in an absolute elective monarchy, in which the Patriarch takes power. The Patriarch exercises legislative, executive, and judicial powers over the Patriarch's Own Realm. The government of Patriarch's Own Realm has a unique structure: the Patriarch is the Sovereign of the state. Legislative authority is vested in the Patriarchal Commission for the Realm, a body of cardinals appointed for five-year periods. Executive power is in the hands of the Governor of the Patriarch's Own Realm, assisted by the General Secretary and Deputy General Secretary. Nevertheless, the Patriarch has full and absolute executive, legislative and judicial power over his Realm. Within the Governoate, there are specific departments that deal with health, security, telecommunications, etc. The Patriarchal Princes and Dukes is associated with the Patriarchal Court, generally with merely nominal duties. They also form the ceremonial Aryan Noble Guard. However, some executive functions are entrusted to some of them, and technically the Governor of the Patriarch's Own Realm could be either a Cardinal or a Patriarchal peer. Head of State The Patriarch of the Empire is ex officio head of state of the Patriarch's Own Realm. The Patriarch resides in the Patriarchal Apartments of the Emmanuel Palace overlooking off Saint Basil's Square. It is here he carries out his business and meets foreign representatives. His principal subordinate government officials for the Realm are the President of the Patriarchal Commission for the Realm and the Governor of the Patriarch's Own Realm. Administrative organs Legislative functions are delegated to the unicameral Patriarchal Commission for the Realm, led by the President of the Patriarchal Commission for the Realm. Its seven members are Cardinals or Patriarchal Princes and Dukes appointed by the Patriarch for terms of ten years. Acts of the Commission must be approved by the Patriarch, and before taking effect must be published in a special appendix of the Acta Apostolicae Sedis. Most of the content of this appendix consists of routine executive decrees. Executive authority is delegated to the Governorate of Patriarch's Own Realm. The Governorate consists of the Governor of the Patriarch's Own Realm, a General Secretary, and a Deputy General Secretary, each appointed by the pope for ten-year terms. Important actions of the Governorate must be confirmed by the Patriarchal Commission for the Realm and by the Patriarch. The Governor oversees the central governmental functions through several departments and offices. The directors and officials of these offices are appointed by the Patriarch for five-year terms. These organs concentrate on material questions concerning the state's territory, including local security, records, transportation, and finances. Judicial functions are delegated to a Supreme Court of the Realm, an Appeals Court of the Realm, and a trial judge. In all cases, the Patriarch may choose at any time to exercise supreme legislative, executive, or judicial functions in the state. Infrastructures Patriarch's Own Realm has a reasonably well developed transport network. There is one heliport and a railway connected to Saint Basilburgese network at Apostolic Station by an 941-metre-long spur, only 300 metres of which is within Realm's territory: the railway is mainly used to transport freight. The Realm is served by an independent, modern telephone system, the Emmanuelian Pharmacy, and by the Jinavian Post Patriarchal Office. The Realm, however, releases its own postal stamps, under the authority of the Philatelic and Numismatic Office of the Realm. Ecclesiastical Radio System broadcasts on short-wave, medium-wave and FM frequencies and on the Internet. Television services are provided through another entity, the Ecclesiastical Television Centre. It is to note that, although operated by the Patriarch's Own Realm, both Radio and Television are organs of the Holy See. Related voices * Jinavian Church * Military of Jinavian Church Category:Jinavia